


Teen Wolf  Music Mix and Art

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, M/M, Multi, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown





	Teen Wolf  Music Mix and Art

** EDITED TO FIX D/L LINK**

Ok, so I had this prompt rolling around in my head and I can't find the words to get it out in fic form. Mainly because I am still so unsure about the characterizations and have this fear of writing them so OOC that people will be all "Dude... WTF is this?"

So I decided to put my fic in a soundtrack and leave the prompt in the hopes that the Teen Wolf ficcers that follow me would take it and write me this fic...

 

Alright, so basically the prompt is this...

When Peter comes back from the dead he comes back with no memory of what happened before. From the time he woke up from the coma to when he was raised from the dead by Lydia. He has no memory. He doesn't know that he killed Laura and became the Alpha or that Derek killed him. He is devastated when he finds out and leaves, intending to either die by the Alpha pack, he is too weak to survive an attack, or live as an Omega. Derek senses that Peter is telling the truth, that he really doesn't remember what happened before his death. Stiles is a bit more skeptical, seeing as he was witness to Peter attacking Lydia and basically kidnapping him, but there is something about Peter now that is so different than the monster he was faced with before.

Between the 2 of them, can Derek and Stiles bring Peter home, or is he lost to them forever?

Now take that as you will, it's a rough prompt, but hopefully the soundtrack will get the feelings out that I'm trying to convey.

[](http://valress.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/494/65810)   
[ ](http://valress.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/494/66261)

 

**** Tracklist

1) Criminal - Fiona Apple

2) My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy

3) Ready to Go - Panic!At The Disco

4) Skyscraper - Demi Lovato

5) Golden - Fall Out Boy

6) Alone - Heart

7) Still Breathing - Allison Iraheta

8) Wicked Game - Kris Allen

9) Bring Me To Life - Evanescence

10) Halo - Beyonce

11) Let's Get It On - Patrick Stump

12) Nice & Slow - Usher

So  
basically here it is... Prompt ^^ up there... zipfile (points down) down there... (art included in the zip). If you feel the sudden pull to write this, please do so... LOL if not no bigs, enjoy the mix and art :)

D/L Zip [here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/7h7jax)  



End file.
